sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Locations Within the Solarian Empire
Overview All locations within the Solarian Empire are publicly listed on the Solarian Extranet and every location's coordinates are made public, even Fleet Flagship locations, as the public has a right to know. However, some planets are strictly kept off the public listings and only people that find them know where they are, provided they manage to get away before the Navy boards them and wipes their logs, such as the case of Reaver's Haven and the Crulin System Important Systems Sol The Sol System is entirely controlled by the Navy and contains Capital Fleet, the group of ships designated to defend the system. The Sol System is regarded as the safest place in the Empire, as no one gets into without the notice of Capital Fleet, which contains nothing but the most moderns of ships. Alpha Centauri The closest star system to Sol is almost as well defended as Sol, due to the Flagship of 1st Fleet taking up station there, along with a few squadrons of support ships. Alpha Centauri is a full civilian system, with no military presence, aside from the 1st Fleet ships in system. Sigma Draconis Sigma Draconis contains two planets, gas giant and a small, barren, terrestrial world, about the size of Mars. While there's no colonies in the Sigma Draconis system, it's notable for The Badlands, a region of space approximately 456 million km across. filled with raw, twisting psychic energy, mixed with rocky debris and the remains of old ships that were destroyed trying to enter. Considered a serious navigational hazard, the Badlands is heavily monitored by the Navy, complete with warning buoys. The only ships that survive tend to be incredibly small, such as Solarian corvettes or fighters, though occasionally some small FTL ships make it. At the center lies the only known wormhole in the galaxy, that connects to a portion of deep space in the Mysteria region. There are many theories as the the existence of the Badlands and the wormhole, but none have been proven. Any ship entering the Badlands is considered lost, as distress signals are ignored, due to the incredible amounts of danger to any ship and crew that attempt a rescue. More than one pirate or slaver has chosen to risk the Badlands, rather than capture. Magellan System One of the major Shell systems, the Magellan system is where the flagship of 6th Fleet is posted. However, Magellan was the last autonomous system in the Shell, due to a contract made between the original colony and the Alliance Council. the expiration of the contract prompted Emperor Rudolph to assert full Imperial control over Magellan and the Verge. Due to its location, Magellan is a major stopping point for shipping between the Core and the Verge. Harvest The Harvest system is an upper middle-class binary system with four habitable worlds, all but one of which are agrarian in nature. The system was independent until the formation of the Empire, so the system retains a unique political structure, in which the non-agrarian planet, Thresher, is the capital planet and the other three are colonies of Thresher and are almost entirely farmland. As such, the Planetary Mayor of Thresher doubles as the System Governor, a unique position to govern multiple low population planets. The Harvest system provides food for a large number of Verge worlds, as well as some Shell worlds in the nearby area. Omicron Alpha Containing three planets, none of which are habitable, Omicron Alpha is where the flagship of 3rd Fleet has taken up station. The system contains a repair yard capable of handling anything short of full shipbuilding. Omicron Alpha is one of the few charted systems in the Omicron Cluster. Recently, Fleet Admiral Kilgore has begun sending Frigates to explore Omicron Major and Omicron Beta Sigma-12 The Sigma-12 system, which is in the Verge, contains no planets. However, it happens to contain a Y-dwarf star, which resides in a nebula of ice. The Solarian Navy has put a Research Station in orbit around the star, as well as a trading post, for travelers and merchants to resupply and take a rest. Sigma-12 contains the largest Naval presence in the Verge, outside of Omicron-Alpha, as well as the flagship of 5th Fleet. Vectis Cluster The Vectis Cluster is comprised of three different stars, all with mostly debris or dead worlds orbiting them, a waterworld the only one habitable. However, the Navy maintains a stopover point in the middle of the cluster, for any merchant ships that need a rest after a long trek. Because of this, pirate activity is higher than usual, with ONI believing a minor base exists in the area. NSO Machias sits in Kali, the only inhabited system, occupying an old Freeport frequented by miners. Cirroc and Venitor are mostly used for mining, as well as pirate hideouts. Katerra The system is mostly a massive asteroid field, with a pair of planets. A rocky world too close to the star for life, and a barren, desert planet in the habitable Zone, but no one has settled it, so it's mostly unused. No water, incredibly sparse, hardy life, the planet is slated for terraforming in the next century. For now, NSO Sova sits in the system, along with the flagship of 4th Fleet. The amount of force in the system suggests the system is more important than the starcharts let on, though it’s proximity to the border of Solarian space, a mere 20 LY, might explain the firepower. Aion The Aion system is located near the northeastern edge of the Sovereign Protectorate of Callidus. It contains a single habitable world and the entire system is owned by the Empire, due to the Trade Gate located in the system. Nova, the planet, is mostly the families of the military formation assigned there, as well as the civilians that support the local economy. New Africa Located in the Southern Verge, the New Africa system is the oldest group of colonies in the Verge, despite being further out. It was settled 200 years prior to any other Verge region, due to special permission from the Alliance Council, as certain cultures were being revitalized through planetary colonization. The capital planet of Bantu Prime is the most populated, though the urban development isn’t very high, due to the desire to spread out enough, take their time with development. RG-577 A single Red Giant star located at the southern border of the Empire, with no planets, asteroids, stations, or anything of interest to anyone. However, due to political and diplomatic issues with the Saiyu Empire, RG-577 became a major staging point for all deployments to the Nestubius Nebula. Rear Admiral Anthony Crimson, the Earl of Dover, whom NSO Dover is named for, gave the system it's fame, as he was the first to set off on the current campaign against Saiyuan tyranny. Recently, there's been construction there and the system has been off limits. Most likely, the southern Traffic Hub will be located here. Important Planets [[Earth|'Earth']] Mars Minor terraforming has transformed Mars into a massive human colony, though the planet is still dry and arid, being compared to living in cold Egypt. A large portion of the population are Marines or are family members of Marines. Due to location and importance, Mars is considered the secondary capital of the Empire, with a secondary royal palace hidden on the planet. Venus Major terraforming has turned this acidic hothouse into a wet, humid jungle, where rainfall occurs 70% of the time. Most settlements exist partially underground or are heavily reinforced to deal with the constant deluge of water. However, the rain is pure water and human life is capable of surviving on the surface, though they will get soaked. Terraforming is estimated to be completed in six years, due to Saiyuan Terraforming technology. The Imperial Archives on Venus contains information not available to the public. Access is granted on a case by case basis, as classified documents can be found. Europa Five cities are anchored to the permanent ice over the ocean. Most Europans spend their entire lives underwater, which has resulted in the only wet navy to still exist in the Empire. Europans have pale skin and red eyes. About 35% of the population have developed webbing and about half of the population have incredible night vision. Also the location of the first Ursupae colony. Ganymede Location of the Naval Hospital and arguably the best medical center in human space. The entire moon is devoted to the complex and can house up to a billion patients at once, handling anything humanity has studies on, as well as the regrowth of limbs and organs, fitting cybernetics, and even the rare births. Arcadia Resting in the Verge, Arcadia is an Imperial world known for its rich culture and artwork, being compared to the Italian Renaissance. Arcadians are sought all over the Empire for their architectural designs and decorating, even though only a third of Arcadians are actually skilled at it. Also famed for the Arcadian Firegem, which produces shimmering like internal flames, when light is applied. Norn Residing in the Verge, Norn was infamous for its Blood Pits, where predatory animals were forced to fight to the death, sometimes against other predatory animals, sometimes against humans. People would bring animals from all over the Empire to enter, though the hexapuma of planet Mornes was a fan favorite. Norn had no military, but it was no secret that they had allies, some of whom weren't exactly legal. Norn was considered neutral ground among criminals. However, Norn is now undergoing serious changes after the government's full takeover of the Verge. Mornes Mornes is in the Verge and is an Imperial Protectorate world. Mornes is a very dense world, with a gravity three times that of Earth, making the planet the heaviest-grav world that man has ever settled. Its sea-level air pressure is high enough to produce near-toxic concentrations of carbon dioxide and nitrogen, limiting the population to mountain ranges, plateaus, and other high altitude locations. Mornes is home to one of the deadliest hunters in the Empire: the six-legged hexapuma, which resembles an Earth panther. The hexapuma has a body length from 2.5 to 3.5 meters, with the tail being roughly the same length. and an average weight of 650 kg, with larger specimens reaching 800kg or more. Mornes has a restricted visiting policy, due to the nature of the planet and its predators. Humans from Mornes are very tall, wide, and have a muscle density of almost 120 pounds per cubic foot. Unlike most heavy grav worlders, the original settlers on Mornes were genetically modified inhabitants of Elysia, a very low-grav world where natives were tall and slender. The Average Mornesian is 7.5 feet tall, with the tallest on record at almost nine feet. Mornesian style refers to anything excessively large. Due to excessive genetic modification of the original children of Mornes, Mornesians are incapable of unlocking psychic powers. Garuda The Republic of Garuda was founded after the Vanguard, a private security/paramilitary company, was hired to suppress what they were told was a violent rebellion on a mining world. What the leadership of the Vanguard discovered, after their traditional investigation into the situation, was that the population of the star system Garuda was being exploited by the corporation hiring the Vanguard, and simultaneously harassed by the Red Hessians, while the corporation did nothing about it. Disgusted and outraged by this violation of ethical treatment, the Vanguard summoned the entirety of its available forces and moved into the Garuda star system. Rather than forcing the populace to work for the corporation by which they were hired, the Vanguard did three things: offered military training to any and all volunteers who wanted to fight for their sovereignty, expelled the corporation in any and all aspects from the Garuda system, and killed, captured, or expelled any Red Hessian forces in the system. With the population of Garuda was liberated, an agreement was reached between the Vanguard and Garudans to work together to form what would become the Republic of Garuda, the Vanguard taking on the system’s name as a symbolic declaration that they were now dedicated to the Garudans, and indeed the troops of the Vanguard managed to mesh with the Garudans somewhat easily. While intelligence advisors and Garudan leaders worked together to determine the form of government and more firmly establish the laws and constitution of the Republic, the Garuda Vanguard Navy worked to expand the influence of the fledgling Republic, informing its neighbors of the change and making offers of trade and military contracting, which, after a few years, would eventually become a network of trade with the Republic at its center. By the time a decade passed after the Solarian Empire relaxed its alertness level following the Dom’Kavosh incursion, the Republic of Garuda had a completed government, held elections, and was beginning the final touches on its initial infrastructure, focusing highly on maintaining the might of the Garudan military, but also the civilian applications of the technologies being developed. As such the Garudans were highly militaristic, while also very careful to maintain peace between star nations. They enjoyed free trade and transit within the Garudan Network, and extremely limited organized crime or piracy on behalf of the GVN’s efforts; Red Hessians and all other organized crime syndicates – barring the Corsairs, although their presence has been significantly reduced – had been all but eradicated within the Network, and VAOC as well as PMDC forces in the fringes of the network were strong enough to repel even military strikes, long enough for the GVN to mobilize its strike forces to repel the attack. A special composite alloy was made, from a material in a single system, they called Garudalloy. It made ship armor that was as strong as normal...but half as heavy. However, the Garudan economy eventually collapsed and Garuda had to start selling off ships and resources, until the Empire stepped in and took over. The population was mixed, but they didn't really have a choice, seeing as they were completely surrpounded by the Empire, and at least they had cultural ties. Today, Garuda is a full Solarian planet, with a strong independent streak and a good chunk of population in the Solarian Navy. Marissa Marissa is a heavy-grav world in the Shell, though only 1.9x Earth's gravity. Marissa is mostly agrarian, as the inhabitants are descendants of Quakers. Inhabitants rarely leave the planet. Those that do, tend to stick to their ways, though the rare few do join the Solarian Military. Marissans aren't religious, but they idealize the ways of their ancestors. Marissa provides food for a good number of nearby systems. Vynna A failed colony world, Vynna is generally referred to as a mudball. When discovered, Vynna was a rich, dense swampland, with shallow oceans and only very small polar icecaps. Due to improper handling by the independent colonists, the swampland has become mud, and what little arable land is at max capacity. Recently, though the Empire took the planet over and has been working to revitalize the colony, with the lack of food, and no economy to speak of, younger Vynnans are fleeing the planet for more fertile land, almost literally. Colchis Known for being a desert jewel in the Verge, Colchis is a major exporter of rare gems and pottery, as well as food and weapons. The world's cities are made from the planet itself by a special type of black rock that reacts with sunlight and water to create a pliable concrete-type substance. Much of its food comes from outlying villages and private operations along the fertile deltas, and it's quite common at the height of harvest season to see dozens of vendors from all over the world selling fine produce. Elysia Elysia, in the Shell, is the lowest gravity world ever settled by man, at .3g. The atmosphere is so thin, that the first settlers had to wear supplementary oxygen mask and their children were genetically modified to need less oxygen. Because of this, Elysians are generally energy efficient, requiring few calories, while being incredibly tall and slender. The average height of an Elysian is 13’5. Elysians on other worlds require a medical power brace to walk, though the additional oxygen gives them more energy and can make them hyperactive. Most Elysians that join the military tend to go Navy, as Damage Control, due to that department always operating in little, to no gravity, where they operate better than others from heavier gravity worlds. Elysians also make great private shipbuilders, as most shipbuilding is done in zero G. Osalias Located in the Shell, Osalias was originally sold to a group of small time mining corporations in the mid 3560s, for colonization and exploitation of resources, but the lack of funding made the plan fall through and the people were given opportunities to leave. However, most of them were too stubborn, so Osalias became a backwater world most people forgot about, until Jonas and Laura Schaefer, a rich couple from Earth, decided to start using their personal wealth to let the colony thrive, not too long after the formation of the Empire, as they loved the natural beauty of the planet, specifically a particular valley named the Schaefer Valley by the populace. Through the funding for infrastructure and equipment, major mineral deposits were found all over the planet, causing every mining company's recruiters to come swarming. The people petitioned Emperor Rudolph for sole development rights to belong to the Schaefers, as the rights to the planet technically belonged to some of those companies. In a surprise move, His Imperial Majesty visited the planet personally listened to locals tell about the development and decided that the planet was owned by the Empire and was under the guidance of the Osalians. To assist in handling the continent with the largest deposits, as well as to legitimize the local governments, Emperor Rudolph created the Duchy of Koln, which was to be given to the Schaefers. They declined and the Duchy passed to their daughter, Captain (JG) Vanessa Schaefer. The culture of Osalias is work hard, play hard. The people will give it their all during the work hours, and spend the nighttime for social activities. Partying, get togethers, etc. In fact, Osalias had a growing community of outsiders, who actually work the nighttime, as it pays better and allows the native Osalians to have the nights off. One can easily pick out who is from there, and who isn't, by the hours they keep. Luka The third planet orbiting a medium-sized yellow star in the SE Shell, near the Verge border. Contains a large single ocean that makes up approximately 82 percent of the planet's surface with a single large continent. The agricultural sector of the economy of Luka operates from the 800 square mile plain on the continent, not too far from the coastal regions. A few smaller settlements exist on the continent, aside from the large Kilika. Luka has a few scattered islands, but none of them are inhabited. The planet is lower middle class, and that's being generous. Aureus Aureus is a heavily populated planet in the Twebby System, that sits on the border of the Eastern Shell and the Core. Aureus is the only planet that can support life, but interestingly, sits right on the hyper limit. Ships coming out of hyperspace find themselves almost in orbit, making it a MAJOR trade hub for the Solarian Empire, as it makes it easy to buy, sell, or trade goods. This feature is also a vulnerability, so the Navy built an NDS in orbit over the planet for security. Many a freighter or merchant can be found loitering, broadcasting the goods they have for sale, or looking for specific things. The 10 billion residents of Aureus consider the space to be humanity's first ever space flea market and the Planetary Mayor actually implemented a permit system, allowing a ship with a permit to sit in the system for up to single T-Year, before having to reapply. During the attacks by the Rogue AI, VENGEANCE, the planet and NDS were destroyed. Now, Aureus Station sits in the system, acting as a memorial to the lost and the traffic control hub for the extensive web of Hyperspace rings throughout the Empire. The goal is that you can get anywhere in the empire from one of these hubs, of which three more are under construction. Important Stations Shield Base NSS Mars Orbiting Mars is Navigation and Security Station (NSS) Mars, a civilian station run by Astro Control. NSS Mars was designed to handle all civilian traffic in and out of the inner system and worked with Capital Fleet's Frigate and Corvette force to keep everything running smoothly. The station had a diameter of 75 kilometers and was 45 kilometers high, containing multiple weapons and missile defense nodes, though nowhere near as heavily armed as Shield Base, though it was just as busy. It was always on the opposite side of the planet from Fort Vici, the Solarian Army's holographic training center. Fort Veni The sprawling headquarters of the Solarian Army, Veni is the only complex on the moon and is also the location of boot camp for the Army. Veni is massive, 1,625.square kilometers. Vidi Vidi is a decommissioned Spirit-class Battleship, stretching 2.5km in length. Residing somewhere in the Kupier Belt, Vidi is used to teach Army soldiers how to defend ships and how to take them. While a few Spirit-class battleships are still in service outside of the Empire, Vidi will be the only one that will never be scrapped, due to her usefulness. Vidi's original commissioning plaque is still on the bridge, reading "HMS Spirit of Humanity BB-88." Any soldier who graduates the extremely tough "Shipboard Combat Course" becomes qualified to serve as a Marine. Fort Vici Vici is the orbital station used by the Solarian military to train for scenarios they aren't easily able to recreate or visit. Vichi is a giant orbiting holoprojector, containing multiple holochambers, where holograms and force fields are able to create any scenario needed, to include Soldier vs Soldier combat, mainly for unit competitions. Freeports Freeports are civilian run space stations that are considered neutral ground for all. With the exception of Freeport 01, in the Alpha Centauri system, all Freeports are isolated and rely on basic plasma turrets on the station for defense, though a Freeport being attacked tends to bring people running to help. Freeports are pure capitalist havens, where money is required for just about anything. NSO Dover Naval Supply Outpost Dover resides in the Nestubius Nebula, acting as a resupply and rest station for the Solarian Naval ships in the Nebula. Equipped with an AI, as well as various station defense weapons, including a Charged Particle Cannon. NSO Dover is the Empire’s foothold in the Nebula. Category:Solarian Empire Category:Locations